For Those Meant to Shine
by Lynn Lingers
Summary: Relief washes over her, and then guilt. Cat Valentine was covered in blood. Cat Valentine had just taken someone life. - My first Cade-centric there will be a lot of twists, so bear with me, and yes I'll explain more in my authors notes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not in any ways own Victorious.

It had been over a month since little Cat Valentine had gone trick r treating. A little over a month and the images still burn into her mind as if it were yesterday. Poor naïve Cat Valentine was pulled into the alley way on that dreadfully cold Hallows Eve night by a handsome creature. He had told Cat Valentine many sweet things luring her in with his charming smile promising her that they were almost there and a little farther into the dark passageway was the candy he had mentioned to her. Never one to pass up the opportunity for candy Cat Valentine held his hand all the way through, it had begun to snow making the thoroughfare appear more haunting, and yet so inviting. When they reached their destination Cat Valentine had noticed that there wasn't any candy. Before she could even will herself to move little Cat Valentine had been shoved against the brick wall before she could even think of screaming he covered her mouth with his hand. Her thought went wild, and the most recurring thoughts she had was that she was going to die, that she had been dumb enough to believe he would honestly have hid candy in a sinister inky pathway, but soon her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she felt something, more like a set of some things pierced her jugular. Slowly she felt her life being sucked out of her, and everything began to blur. When he was done he chuckled slightly impressed that she had held on, and the events that follow draw up into a blank.

She awakes in the forest feeling a horrendous burning feeling in her esophagus. Observing her surroundings she notices that her everything is enhanced her sight, sound, touch, taste, and even smell. Her mouth begins to water and the burning sensation seems to ignite tenfold as a low menacing growl rips through her windpipe. Abandoning her logic she flickers through the thicket of trees and earth in a most unusual primal fashion. The scent drove her passed the point of madness as it leads her to her unsuspecting prey. Her sight focuses in on a man carrying a shot gun. He is roughly six foot seven, built, and looks to be about thirty years old. Cat Valentine knows she'll never forget him. The man turns around facing her with a look of pure horror set upon his face. He walks up to her immediately offering his jacket. He began to say that pretty girls like her shouldn't be dressed like that in the freezing cold and that her parents must be missing her terribly, but he had failed to notice one thing she had not moved an inch as he talked, the burning sensation almost becoming unbearable. Cat Valentine then does something that you would normally see in a scary movie only this was real. As she finally gazes at the man she looks into his kind sure eyes as he spoke. She knew he would never hurt her, but the burning would not go away. Feeling a prickling form in her mouth as she feels two fangs extract. The man hadn't noticed anything at all as she grabs him by his shirt, and flings him like a play toy. Flickering to where he was going to land Cat Valentine catches him and bites down on his shoulder snapping his neck as she drinks in his blood killing the flames. Relief washes over her, and then guilt. Cat Valentine was covered in blood. Cat Valentine had just taken someone's life.

Authors Notes: So I promised this on Halloween, and it took me long enough to actually work my way to getting it up here, so here is the beginning of my side story. I decided upon making Cat a vampire, and it shall be in first person. I know currently it is not, but it will be I promise, in fact I may also upload the next chapter here shortly. I will go ahead, and warn you that Cat won't be as ditzy, and she will be able to walk in sunlight. Anyways please do tell me what you think, and I'm actually taking in some pointers as well. Until then though Lynn.


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimers: Victorious is not minee. :c

Man the things I'm about to tell you, will sound unbelievable. I could care less though if you don't believe, all I'm going to tell you, because I don't ask, are that this is real, and this is frightening.

November 1st 2012 "All Saints Day"

I got up and ready like I normally do; black clothes, hair shaken instead of brushed, a perfect scowl until I got my coffee. I was ready for anything, or so I thought. It was when I got to school I noticed something was a bit off. Glancing around the usual crowd I noticed that a certain someone wasn't here, and no I am not talking about Beck Oliver, just because I dated him doesn't mean my world revolves around him. So to continue I was looking for someone, but as I continued to look I noticed that fiery red hair was missing from the masses, Cat wasn't here.

Not that it bothered me in the slightest, I mean I should be relieved, but I have her cell phone, and was hoping to give it back today. And why do I have her cell phone? Well you see the day before we were at a party, Cat didn't drink or anything, but she was caught up with some guy I hadn't seen before, and to be a pompous ass about things I made Cat give me her phone and stay by my side, stupid right? Well yeah, but the minute she handed me her phone and I turned around to place it in my purse then turned back around she and mystery creeper were nowhere in sight. I was livid to say the least.

So here I was attending school with Cat's cell phone, but no Cat. That is sort of strange to be honest, maybe something happened? Nah, le creepo looked like a fairy I doubt he would hurt her, but that nagging voice that sounds an awful lot like Vega just won't shut up. Oh wait it's actually Vega and she is headed my way.

"Jade.." she stresses my name in with her winy voice, and it made my eye twitch, "What do you want Vega, besides fashion tips?" I bit back my laughter as she makes a confused face, "Wai- what? My outfit is fine she-rula, I was just wondering if you've seen Cat?" I put forth my best glare, "Do I look like her babysitter?" Vega visibly flinches at the volume in my voice, satisfied slightly I throw her a shrug, "And no I haven't seen space cadet Cat either." I doubt she heard the hit of worry in my sarcastic statement, if she did she wouldn't dare say anything.

When lunch time arrived I was more than relieved to be out of class, Sikowitz is hard to deal with, without Cat being there. Sitting down with the gang minus one, damn this is getting to me. I block out most of what Vega and Shapiro along with his conscious the puppet are saying until.

"Robbie took Cat's virginity." It just so happen spewed out.

"What was that?" I growled, which in all honesty I'm pretty pissed if Cat wanted to bang a woman, she should have ask me, I mean what?

Shapiro flinched, "It's nothing I mean" he stuttered in fear, "Don't listen to him!"

It made a snorting sound; Shapiro's hand gave it a rolling of the eyes motion, and allowed it to speak again.

"I said Robbie took Cat' i-" I grab it and toss it as far as possible, which was the road, and it ended up getting destroyed by a semi truck passing by. Perfect.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Shapiro screeched, I rolled my eyes choosing not to speak while everyone else is glaring at Shapiro, apparently I'm not the only one pissed at him. Andre and even Beck stood up both nodding at each other. Both grabbed Shapiro by each arm and dragged him away. I decided to check my phone to seen when lunch was over, we still had time, but I wanted out of here. So I stood up before Vega could say anything to me went to my car, and left.

My destination was Cat's house to drop her phone off; if I get rid of it maybe I'll stop thinking about her. My cell vibrated once on the drive there it read

**He was lying about taking her virginity; he just wanted to seem cool. Oh and where did you go? **

-Beck.

I rolled my eyes.

**I'm going to check on Cat, and drop off her cell.**

Another vibration later I check the message because I happen to be at a red light.

**Will you be coming back? School is boring without you; also tell Cat I said hey will ya? Also this hot girl just touched my hair. ;)**

-Beck.

I feel my cheeks flush, and I start to feel that ungodly possessive feeling. He does this just to get me going, he thinks I'll abandon my "mission" to see Cat, and come running back to scare some girl. So I exhale and inhale as much air as possible, and keep driving until I reach Cat's house. I felt strangely calmer so I texted him back before heading inside.

**That's cool, tell her I said hi, and also tell her that you're available too. When and if I see Cat I'll tell her, or how about you tell her yourself once she has her stupid phone back, and no I'm not coming back today.**

Satisfied with my reply I got of my car and proceeded to walk to Cat's porch. I shifted throw the many keys on my chain to the house key that I have, yes I have a key to Cat's house, no I won't be explaining why. Once inside I noticed something seemed way off, this place is trashed. Not many people know this, but Cat is a neat freak, one of the many things she picked up when we were children, her parents were hardly home so to make herself feel important she kept her home clean. My heart is doing that weird flippy floppy motion when you know something is wrong.

I walk up the stairs leading to Cat's room, her door is the first room on the left with the big obnoxious sign that says "Cat's Room!" my hand trebles a bit as I open the door. Her usual bright pink room has taken a dimmer, darker appeal. My heart races slightly this kind of stuff should excite me, but this is Cat we're talking about she just doesn't do dark. So I squint my eyes and notice that someone is in Cat's bed. I tiptoe my way over there doing my best to stay quiet. Once I reach her bed I let out a sigh of relief it's just Cat curled up in bed. Nothing seemed out of place, so I leaned forward to wake her up. I gently place my lips near her ear and whisper, "Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty." Her eyes flew open, and in a blink of an eye, more like before I could react at all I'm being shoved hard again one of her walks. I'm pretty sure I was ready to pee myself when I looked at her in the eyes. Her usual warm, loving milk chocolate colored eyes had taken a dangerous dark almost black hue. She lifts me off of the ground which is pretty impossible, but right now I'm too scared to over analyze everything.

"Never do that again, got it." The words themselves were beautiful. I mean it was odd that she said it with a beautiful flat monotone voice. She is waiting for me to respond so I nod once. She lets me go then.

"So, why are you here?" Cat sounds so conflicted, like she wants me here, but then again it feels like she doesn't. I'm not one to show my fears so I glare at her slightly; I reach into my purse walk up to her, and hold her phone in front of me.

"This is why; you left it with me yesterday, and pulled a Houdini on me with that mystery guy." Cat flinches then, and starts to shake, but only for a second. She stretches her hand out slowly as if she had be training herself to do it, taking her phone out of my hand she forcefully smiles, "Thank you Jade, now if you don't mind, please leave."

I raise my brow then; does she think she can just order me around now?

"Who the hell do you think you are? I came all this way to give you, your damn phone-"

"Jadey, please stop.."

"No, I came all this way to fucking check on you, and then you shove me against the wall, take your phone, and tell me to leave!"

I shout at her, never in my life have I ever truly shouted at her. She flinches as if she is trying to hold herself back but a wild look flashes across her face, and again my back is against the wall.

"I said please, that wasn't an order, I was trying to be nice." She breathes against my neck as her words carry to my ear. "Do you understand Jadey?" she asks me softly I nod knowing my voice had failed me already. Her lips graze across my neck, and for some odd unknown reason I feel turned on. Like I'm scared, but at the same time I want this until something pierces my neck. I let out a scream but that is soon muffled by her delicate hand. I think I'm going to die, and there is a lot of things that I regret. Not telling Cat how I obviously feel about her, even though she is killing me, I still love her. Not telling Shapiro that it is hilarious that he has to give a puppet a funeral. Not telling Vega that I actually like her as a friend, kind of! Beck, oh Beck I want to punch him right now for trying to make me jealous. Andre, he knows he is like my brother from another race. Trina, well no body likes her, except well she kind of grew on me, especially with the way she treats her sister, it makes me smile. Sikowitz well he's a bum anyways.

I closed my eyes accepting my death, but then I feel her fangs retract.

"I'm sorry Jadey."

Was the only thing she said, and then she was gone.

Author's notes: Man that was actually fun to type! So tell me, was how I portrayed Jade alright, or was it bad? I am accepting pointers. Also if you have read my Glee story "Those Who Carry You" I'm thinking of restarting it from scratch, and have a few more spoilers in store for that story too. C: Though I will say this is a separate dimension from Glee, aha. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
